


【米英】被夏天詛咒的男人／The Man Cursed by Summer

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英-「你不要逃跑哦。」 「能逃的話……早就逃走了。」誰也說不清這夏天的詛咒。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

１.

「你不要逃跑哦。」

「能逃的話……早就逃走了。」

－

距離美國和英國確認關係過去了將近一個月——嚴格來說是二十八天——他們才總算有機會像今天這樣擁有一大塊私下相處的時間。

上一次見面時美國的表白無疑是正式而真誠的，但那之後因為時間緊湊，他只能匆匆地把英國送回英國政府代表團落腳的酒店，其後迎來一整套流水作業般的美英兩國外交活動；別說親密的身體接觸，連獨處聊天的機會都幾乎沒有。再之後英國便隨著他的上司匆匆回國，而他們則各自迎來夏季前的工作忙碌高峰，除去電話和書信外就沒再見過面。

直到六月底到來，國會進入短暫的休會期，美國才稍微松了口氣。整個美利堅合眾國開啟了迎接獨立紀念日假期的模式，超大國青年也就按慣例興致高昂地給各國寄了七月四日紀念派對的邀請函。

當然，給英國的邀請函會比其他人特別些，派了他引以為傲的白頭海雕信使送去——這兩百年的習慣他可沒打算改。

美國比誰都清楚，對英國來說「七月四日」有著跟其他人截然不同的含義，從六月底開始英國的身體和情緒狀況都會跌至低谷——1976年的獨立紀念派對上英國人送來「自由之鐘」時臉色慘白吐著血的模樣他可不會忘記；還有1980年的慶祝儀式，本意是輕鬆地聚個餐吃蛋糕，英國人卻遲遲沒有進入會場而是倚在外頭的牆壁上滿臉落寞神情，最後只好他主動搭訕順便逗弄對方。

因為有過這麼多奇妙的生日經歷，在英國收到信後打來的電話裡聽見年長國家低聲說「我會提前啟程」時，即便知道那個人在勉強自己，美國依舊是相當高興的。

美國很想念英國，在電話中也無意掩飾這份心情：「英國，我真想你。」語氣再理所當然不過。

性格直爽的傢伙偶爾也容易滿足，隔著電話傳來英國帶著鼻音的一句「我也想你了」，美國的心瞬間就如同沖上雲霄的黑鳥SR-71那樣雀躍了。

－

英國是個遵守承諾的國家，七月份的第一天按時抵達北美洲。只不過他的第一程定在了加拿大，並給招待他的好青年和那只毛茸茸白熊分別送上親手縫製的手帕和寵物圍脖，把總是被美國盛大的紀念派對光芒遮蓋過去的加拿大感動得一塌糊塗，以至於向來溫柔謙虛的青年竟然忍不住在給美國的電話中巨細無遺地炫耀了一番。

美國對此無可無不可，心想不過就是親手做的只帶著親情含義的禮物而已，英國整個人都是我的。但還是在電話裡催促英國快些南下，事實上他早已為兩人這次見面把日程都空出來了。

－

七月二日這天英國的航班一到達華盛頓.D.C的杜勒斯國際機場，隔著安檢玻璃門便能見到在外等候了大半個小時的美國青年。

美國朝他用力地揮起手上那面寫著「正在等候親愛的亞瑟.柯克蘭」這一串螢光藍色大字的硬紙板，臉上的笑容明亮好比機場外的陽光。

英國人拉著行李箱朝他走來時的表情既羞澀又尷尬，然而美國才不管那麼多，在心儀的訪客走近時，他直接翻過阻隔他們的金屬欄杆，將英國連人帶行李抱起來轉了兩圈，把這個時期本就臉色慘澹的英國人驚得嘴唇發白。

在年長國家伸手用力捏了他的臉頰之後，美國才戀戀不捨地把他放回地面，說了句「走吧」便拉著對方的手往外走，一頭鑽進他那輛停泊在機場外的福特野馬古董車裡，也不問英國有沒有打算到駐美大使館跟熟人們打個招呼，而是按自己的計畫一路朝五月花酒店開去。

－

跟風景寡淡的機場高速公路不同，位於市區內的康乃狄克大道兩旁的路燈和摩天大樓上到處可見星條旗和反光彩帶，大商場門外負責促銷的工作人員戴上尖頂的生日帽，給遊客派發印著星星和老鷹的免費贈品。

這是美國最為熟悉的七月，每年一度為他追求自由的勇氣獻上敬意的時期，專屬於他的節日，吵鬧卻開懷，人人都能參與。

兩百多年前馬塞諸塞州的小酒館裡，獨立、法律與力量都不過是他遙遠的願景，如今就隨著國民的意志緊緊圍繞在他身旁。作為美利堅合眾國化身的他坦誠地迎接世人的祝福，他比誰都為此感到驕傲。

至於英國是怎麼想的他就不清楚了，本來就沒必要什麼事都計較得那麼清楚，反正他跟英國已經在一起就行了。

美國一手穩穩地扶著方向盤，另一隻手騰出來覆在副駕駛座的英國人手背上，摸著那上面突出的指關節，說：「你好像瘦了些。」

「今年已經好很多了。」

「還會吐血嗎？」

「一點點吧。」

英國人的語調幾乎毫無起伏，美國側過臉去打量他。這個季節總是如此，向來表情豐富的英國會把往日那晴雨錶一樣的表情縮減到只剩幾種，向來囉嗦的嘴巴也不怎麼運作了。

美國明白這其中的緣由，但英國那副冷淡的神情總讓他聯想到夏日的薄冰，感覺冰凍實際上隨時會被炎熱的空氣融化一樣。他握了握對方冰涼的手指，說：「晚上就在酒店住下了。」

英國原先正托著下巴漫不經心地看車窗外的景色，星條旗的紅藍顏色不時疊上他的瞳孔。美國青年的發言讓他冷不丁愣了下，轉過臉來眼神複雜地跟美國四目相對，才下定決心一般地點點頭，說：「好。」

美國用了肯定句而非疑問句，潛臺詞再明顯不過。儘管沒有提前跟英國商量行程，但看得出對方不算太驚訝。

他覺得這是再理所當然不過的事了，哪怕遲鈍如英國，也該明白在這種場合邀請確認關係的戀人一起外宿是什麼概念，哪怕他們是國家，他們的這層戀愛關係註定比任何人都來得複雜。

—

在五月花酒店的高級餐廳裡用餐之後，美國就迫不及待地拉著晚餐時也不太言語的英國人離開。

路過餐廳旁的酒吧時英國似乎心思活絡地在門口躑躅了片刻，但美國並沒有給他分心的餘地，直接帶他搭乘電梯，直奔酒店那常年只為貴賓預留的總統套房。

頂級套房有著視野遼闊的落地窗，把專屬於華盛頓.D.C的繁華盡收眼底，夜空下是璀璨的人類工業文明高峰，但這早是美國看過無數次的風景，他此刻的心思並不在此。

在英國淋浴的空檔裡，美國特地給前臺打電話叮囑客服別來打擾，之後從房間的吧台冰箱裡開了瓶可樂，岔著雙腿大咧咧地坐到正對著床的沙發上，仰起頭看著天花板，耳邊是從浴室傳來的模糊水聲。

英國洗澡的速度比預想的快，美國在半發呆的狀態中喝完可樂時，身形纖細的青年正好裹著質地柔軟的浴袍從浴室裡走出來，蒼白的肌膚被水蒸氣染上了健康些的粉紅色。

英國人摘下脖頸上的毛巾掛到衣架上，默默地往那張國王尺寸的大床走去，安靜地坐下，留給美國人一個單薄的側影。

美國歪了歪頭，心裡有種說不清楚的複雜情緒，既像期待又帶著憐惜。他站起身，脫下空軍外套扔到沙發上，對英國人說：「你不要逃跑哦。」後者張了張嘴，暫時沒說出話來，慎重的眼神在美國人臉上來回掃了兩遍。

超大國雖然語氣輕快，那灼灼的眼神和微揚起的嘴角卻沒有絲毫玩味。

英國歎了口氣，低下頭喃喃地回答：「能逃的話……早就逃走了。」

年輕國家仔細琢磨著那個表情，感覺不像有任何不情願，他心中微乎其微到跟沒有差不多的那點顧忌也卸了下來。

他朝英國人走近，一隻手掌鎖住英國的手臂，俯下身親吻他的臉頰，沿著下顎線往上移動，接著開始吮吸他的唇珠。

英國人起先不自覺地抖了下，很快便張開嘴巴允許了他舌頭的入侵，接著配合地回吻他。

他把英國緩緩地推倒到身後的床上，待那身軀陷入柔軟的床墊，他自己也迅速爬了上去。

和清瘦的年長國家不同，年輕國家的重量和力道硬是把那優質牢固的床壓出了「吱嘎吱嘎」的難聽聲響，但他不在意這些細節，只專心地打量身下仰躺著的英國人，看那短碎的亞麻金色頭發落在白色床單上，像金色的繡花絲線一樣。

英國平常那種口是心非、總愛逞強的模樣當然有趣可愛，但美國也很喜歡這樣沒有抗拒姿態的英國。他再次伏下身去吻他，頗享受地瞇起眼睛看英國人如同蝴蝶翅膀一樣顫動的睫毛。

「你很緊張嗎？」兩人的嘴唇總算分開後，美國在喘息的間隙中問。

「我才沒有緊張……」英國推了推他的肩膀，眼神遊移。

「是嗎，」美國說著去拉他的手，握住指尖的部分捏了起來，「明明連手指都在發抖。」不留情面地戳破年長國家的拙劣謊言。

英國頗有些恨恨地咬了咬嘴唇，並沒有掙開美國人的抓握：「被這麼個得意洋洋、不可一世，差點就把床搞塌了的傢伙壓在身下……誰能不緊張。」

「哈哈，你的形容詞還是這麼豐富……其實我也很緊張的。」

「你說謊。」

「別只看手腳的反應嘛，」美國人把英國人的手移到自己胸口的位置，「腎上腺素的作用都在這裡了。」

他並沒有說謊。儘管表情仍是從容自若，他的心臟此時正咚咚咚地飛快跳動，節奏如同疾速奔跑中的北美野牛。

英國的手指在他的胸口前扣緊了下，暫時不再說話。片刻後他才眨眨眼睛，睫毛再次顫動：「笨蛋……」綠色瞳孔像覆上一片雨幕般朦朧，先前偽裝的最後一絲鎮定也徹底抹去了。

美國本就沒打算給英國留下多愁善感的餘地，他的手扯住英國的手一併往下移：「當然，腎上腺素的作用也在這裡。」硬是讓對方白皙的手掌蓋住他勃起的性器，那碰觸讓他忍不住呼了口氣，但很快就揚起嘴角笑起來。

英國人的臉立刻紅了：「你這傢伙……怎麼能在賣弄爽朗笑容的同時說這種下流話。」他嘴上抱怨著，手指卻配合地在那熾熱的膨脹部位轉動了幾下，換來美國壓低幾度的笑聲：「要比下流，跟色情大國還是有距離的。」

身形高大的青年一把扯開身下人的浴袍領口，手掌摸上對方的鎖骨和胸口裸露的白皙肌膚，俯身親他的脖頸：「你連這裡都有奇怪的香味，舔一下就足夠讓我硬了。」

「我在來的航班上還吐了血，哪裡來的香味。」英國人飛快地反駁後明顯愣了下，接著不自然地別過頭，暫時不跟美國視線相對。

「也許就是這血味在煽動人呢。」美國人的嘴唇往上去夠英國人的耳垂，伸出舌頭卷過他的耳窩，後者一陣激靈，脖頸和肩膀的皮膚一併泛起更顯眼的暖色。

「……你這小混帳，簡直不可理喻……」年長國家咕噥著，順應美國人下半身的動作支起了小腿讓兩人貼得更近，美國滿意地哼了聲。

英國人兩條瘦削的手臂攀上那寬闊的肩膀，拉扯他身上那件繃住肌肉的黑色軍用背心：「只有你還穿著衣服，太狡猾了。」

美國嘿地笑了聲，三兩下就把上身的衣物障礙都扔到了床邊，順手摘掉德克薩斯放到床頭櫃上。他的牛仔褲是新的，膨脹的下身增加了解開鈕扣開口的難度，英國人的手翻弄了半天才幫他把褲子也脫掉。

他的雙臂撐在英國人的頭部兩側，上臂肌肉緊繃，脖子上的士兵金屬牌垂到英國的胸口前，兩人的下半身緊緊貼在一起，英國人的雙腿配合地岔得更開，接著美國人開始移動下半身，讓兩人的性器上下摩擦。

「嗯……嗯……啊……」年長國家的嘴唇微微張開，半瞇起的眼睛透出迷茫的神色，讓美國人感到興奮又憐惜。

他正想在下半身摩擦的同時吻英國，轉念抬起手指伸進對方的嘴巴裡，指尖搓過那柔軟的唇瓣和濕潤的粘膜緩緩攪動，粗糙的指節從英國人的嘴唇撤出時拉出了幾道透明絲線，視覺上情色又動人。

接著美國人把身體重心下放，頭部挪到英國人的胸口，對方深吸了幾口氣，在年輕國家吸吮他的乳頭時忍不住挺起了腰身。

美國人趁這時候抬起臉去打量英國人的表情，對方本來就顯得年幼的臉在性欲高漲時的模樣只讓他覺得可愛得要命。

他用力扯掉英國人身上唯一阻隔他們的浴袍，那具身體完全裸露在他的眼前。

實在太瘦了。纖細的腰身和手腳，還有不知是因為仰躺或是季節的影響而格外突出的鎖骨和肋骨。當然就觀感來說不僅是瘦，還很情色，那臉頰和脖頸泛紅的皮膚和被舔舐得濕潤凸起的乳頭都很情色。美國邊想著邊用力地抓過英國的手，捏住兩人勃起的性器揉搓起來。

英國人條件反射般地仰起脖子，美國人就湊上去啜吸那白皙的脖頸，在上面留下一點一點的紅色印記。年長國家的呻吟聲和他的喘息混合在一起在寬敞的房間裡擴散，聽覺上虛幻，而肉體的觸感真實。

「啊……嗯……」

「哈……你真可愛……」

英國發涼的手指終於也熱了起來，在揉搓彼此下半身的頻率再次加快時，微溫的液體噴濺上他們的腹部。

欲望得到釋放的那瞬間美國感到了極大的愉悅，英國則動了動腰，臉上顯出了舒適的慵懶神情。

美國人顯然無意讓兩人的夜間運動就此結束，粗糙的指節特地在身下人沾著精液的小腹上揉了一把，又在浴袍上蹭掉，然後歪著嘴角笑了笑。他把英國翻了個身，讓他趴跪在床墊上，自己則支起身體，上臂繞過他的腰撐住他的身軀，對方纖細的背脊完全覆蓋在自己身下。

年長國家抖著肩膀扭過頭，瞄了眼美國人再次勃起的下半身驚訝地睜圓了眼：「你……又有反應了。」

「對啊。」語氣坦然得如同在說今天酒店餐廳裡供應的炸薯條真好吃。

「……」英國似乎明白了隨後會發生什麼，他的肩膀縮了縮，身體配合地往下壓，一半臉埋在枕頭裡不再吭聲。

美國就按照自己事前瞭解過的性交常識那樣操作，從丟在旁邊的褲子裡掏出小瓶專門的潤滑油，掀開蓋子把手掌沾了個透，接著朝英國人的屁股摸去，一根手指伸入英國的後方，撐開那洞穴後緩慢按摩，之後伸入第二根手指重複，在對方沉悶的嗚咽聲裡逐漸埋入第三根，像翻攪他的嘴唇那樣開拓著他的下半身。

在那入口不再緊繃的時候，美國人略微停頓了一下，並在身下的英國人半睜著眼露出疑惑的眼神中飛快地套上了安全套。

美國原本想過他們兩人都是國家，天花和瘟疫之類的災難都克服過來了，經驗上來說並不需要擔心病毒或細菌感染之類的問題，但不戴套做愛總歸是不太健康的，至少他們兩人的第一次性交應該更謹慎些才對，算是顯出難能可貴的體貼。

英國人對他這舉動沒給太多反應，下半身被另一個男人那般開拓大概已經耗盡了他的全部體力，他只能喘著氣等待美國人的下一個舉動。

美國人將腫脹的性器推進那入口的時候，狹窄的熱度包裹住他，讓他滿足得只想歎息。英國人一直有意在壓抑聲音，但在那勃起的器官大部分埋進體內的那一刻他忍不住「嗷嗚」地喊了出聲，聲音裡主要是疼痛成分。

美國有點擔心自己的動作太過粗暴——他的驚人臂力向來不是什麼國家機密——無論如何他都不希望弄疼英國。他於是用手輕輕揉動英國人的腰部和小腹，低下腦袋，嘴唇湊到對方的髮絲和臉頰旁來回親吻：「等你覺得好受點我再動。」

英國顯然被擠得連喘氣都艱難，嗚咽了幾聲當作回應，大腿和膝蓋仍在持續顫抖，美國就耐心地沒有任何動作。

不知過去多久後，英國身體的反應總算緩和下來，他側過臉朝身後的青年點了點頭，泛紅的眼角和翡翠綠眼睛被房間燈光照得明亮：「你動吧……我準備好了。」

一句話說得美國胸口和下身都是一熱，他的手掌往上挪動扣住英國的肋骨，性器緩慢地在英國體內抽插起來，換來身下人「嘶嘶」的喘息聲。

熱得讓人窒息的快感包裹住美國人的下半身，汗水沿著他輪廓線分明的側臉往下滑，滾過下顎和喉結後，「啪噠」一下掉在身下人白皙的後脖頸，又往上滑向那淺金色的頭髮間，滲入。

英國被完整覆蓋在他身下，美國人凝視著對方近在眼前的脖頸和肩膀，不自覺地又瞇起眼睛。

他也說不清現在這種高昂的情緒除去性之外包含了多少種成分，身下的人是他孩童時期曾經仰望過的海洋帝國，年歲漸長後他的憧憬和愛慕裡裹上了更重要的願景和野心，最終演變為對年長國家的戀慕和佔有，身體上的、情感上的。

我註定是要得到他的。美國人心想。

英國人無從猜測美國在兩人的身體結合時有多少想法，他似乎只顧得上讓自己的身體配合美國下半身抽動的節奏，嗚咽聲逐漸變成柔軟的呻吟。

美國見狀湊到他的耳邊，小聲詢問：「感覺好點了嗎？」

身下的人掙扎著給出提示：「……再、再往上面一些……」美國於是調整了角度再開始動，對方發出「啊……」的一聲甜膩呻吟，他立刻明白過來自己大概是找到了那片敏感區域。他心中一喜，更賣力地律動起來，把床墊和床架晃得一併「吱嘎」作響。

英國人的嗓音隨著他的動作染上更多熱度，蒼白的手指用力地攥緊床單，把質地良好的布料揪出好幾處皺褶。

美國人故意讓下體埋得更深，一隻手覆到英國人的手背上，手指交叉扣緊，然後側過頭去吻他的耳垂：「嗨，亞瑟……喊我的名字。」

「阿爾……」英國人的聲音幾近嘶啞，他的小腿狠狠地抽搐了幾下，「阿爾弗雷德……啊啊，嗯……我不行了……」到最後已經完全帶著哭腔。

美國的精液射進嵌在英國人體內的安全套時，一小股白灼液體也從對方的性器前端射了出來。

高潮的餘韻過去後美國有一瞬間發楞，他看著英國在他身下大口大口地喘著氣，緩緩地把下半身從對方體內抽離時才徹底回過神來，只發出了單音節的感想：「哇哦。」

英國的喘息聲平復了些，身體無力地塌進了床墊，彷佛剛經歷過什麼不可思議的遭遇一般抬手把露在外面的小半張臉捂緊：「我的天……我的天……」向來言辭豐富的人窘迫得把相同的感歎說了兩遍。

美國人難得見到對方這樣的反應，忍不住得意地揚起嘴角：「好像……比想像中舒服吧？」

「……我才沒有想像……！」從枕頭縫隙裡傳來的聲音全是羞惱，只讓這反駁聽上去更像在掩飾。

「是嗎，我倒是想像過。」美國人的臉皮一如既往地厚，英國的手掌捏成拳頭捶了床墊一下，他也並不在意，老神在在地坐回床上，伸手拉開床頭櫃拿出一整盒清潔濕巾，飛快地擦乾淨自己的腹部和下半身，接著輕輕一提拉就把還在羞憤模式中的英國整個人翻了個面，開始擦拭對方那被他的汗水和精液沾得亂七八糟的身軀。擦著擦著他突然笑起來，接上前一刻的話題：「而且你的表現比我想像中還可愛。」

「……笨蛋！」英國的臉「蹭」地一下就漲紅了，他抄起手邊的枕頭往上砸向美國人的臉，「你這傢伙的羞恥心呢！……笨蛋！」

「真的，」美國穩穩地接住枕頭，飛快地墊回英國的腰下方，笑意收斂了些，「本來以為這個時期不該勉強你的。」

英國的手臂瞬間就聳拉下來，弱弱地放回床上，小聲說：「……我才沒那麼脆弱。」語氣比先前緩和了許多。

「我知道。」清理得差不多之後美國飛快地套上了底褲，把堆在旁邊的外衣掃到地板上，然後拉開被單蓋住英國裸露的身軀，自己則重重地在他身旁躺下。

做這些舉動的時候英國的情緒似乎徹底平靜下來，一直默默地望著他，瞳孔像微風中倒映著森林與草地的潭水。

美國見過這個眼神，當英國被回憶纏繞，又或者開始想些亂七八糟的事情時他也會露出這種眼神。

但美國覺得英國現在的眼神跟以前是有不同含義的，儘管無論有多不同，根本緣由都是他。

美國對此毫無慚愧，就算會讓英國多愁善感又有什麼問題，這些表現都是他在英國心目中地位的最佳證明——儘管對方一到七月就病怏怏的樣子並不符合他的理想——但看著眼前這雙綠眼睛比往昔多出的幾分朦朧水潤，他也沒什麼不滿的。

美國人用手臂支起上身，另一隻手撫上年長國家的臉，語氣坦誠：「嗯，你很堅強的。」

有時還很狡猾，比如在我面前露出這樣的表情就挺狡猾的。他心想。

當然要說狡猾，美國覺得他們這些名為「國家」的化身事實上都有各自的狡猾。

只要土地沒有被完全摧毀、仍然有國民存活和銘記，他們就能維持著長生不死的狀態；而像自己這樣生來就有一身怪力、復原傷勢和學習新事物的速度都飛快的國家，在讓一部分沒有特殊能力的國家嫉妒得咬牙切齒的同時，依然能像人類一樣擁有五感和享受性欲，都是再狡猾不過的特權了。

儘管偶爾、偶爾有那麼幾回，在晨練中看到牽著幼童的手去上學的年輕男女，或是黃昏下攙扶著彼此走在公園大道裡的白髮蒼蒼的老夫婦，他心裡會閃過一瞬間複雜的情緒，那一絲很難說清緣由的、奇妙的——羡慕。

人類無疑是脆弱的，生命比他們短暫許多，終其一生要經歷諸多病痛和不幸；但這樣脆弱的人類卻能在有限的年月裡樹立目標，去追逐自己的理想，能在茫茫人海裡找到名副其實相守一生的愛人，能懷著愛意傳承後代。而他們這些國家，多的是彼此相識幾百甚至上千年，仍保持著疏離或陌生、敵對或互相利用的複雜關係——唯有那條名為「親密」的界線，一般國家都不敢隨意碰觸。

當然美國不是一般國家。

他下定決心追求的大多數事物最終都牢牢地控制在他手中，從獨立建國到開拓西部，從架設龐大的交通網絡到乘著飛行器通往星辰和宇宙——到、英國。從他們在大雨中的分別到和解到同盟到特殊關係，再到正式的告白和心意相通和肉體結合——每一次主動追求都是他引以為傲、並打算持續炫耀的。

他愛英國的方方面面，愛他們作為國家一點一滴的過往和將會擁有的未來，愛他們的戰略合作關係，但更愛他們此刻的親密和柔情，愛英國人總在變化的表情，那像綠寶石一樣閃亮的眼睛，生氣時簇起的粗眉毛，獨處時假裝冷淡的神情和與之不相配的落寞心境，驕傲起來比誰都迷人的薄嘴唇，用英倫腔調毫不留情地奚落別人時抿起的嘴角，還有害羞時默默垂下的長睫毛。

美國是認真地覺得美利堅合眾國也好英格蘭也好，在這特殊關係之上，是他作為阿爾弗雷德.F.鐘斯這個個體，和他愛的亞瑟.柯克蘭這個個體結合在一起了。

我是如此幸運。美國心想。

他很滿意自己能同時享有作為國家的特權和作為人類的特徵，沒有比這更讓他感到愉快且真實的事了，被覺得是狡猾也無所謂。

他還知道從今晚以後，英國又多出了只對他一個人展現的一面。

看著英國人仍在上下起伏的胸口，還有情事後依然性感的輕微喘息，他心想這副表情估計能讓他持續回味好一陣子，在對方回國後他的獨居性生活也不再寡淡了。

當然他也知道這個想法雖然有滿滿的誠意，但難免不夠浪漫也不夠成熟，也就沒有說出口。

他兀自神遊的時候，英國人突然伸出手碰觸他腹部左側那一小道水平劃開的褐色傷疤，說：「這道傷很嚴重啊……」

「哦，反正是舊傷。」他若無其事地回答，英國也沒有追問，只用手指輕輕地撫摸那道傷疤的週邊。

身上有傷疤是美國的常態。人們說，戰爭是美國真正學會地理的途徑，美國從不否認，這是他作為超大國早有覺悟要支付的代價——反正他的復原能力超出常人和一般國家，對此也就更不在意。

當然腹部上這道在葛底斯堡戰場上差點被炮彈射穿而留下的傷痕算是少數的例外，即便一百多年過去後也沒能復原；還有個例外是越南戰爭那幾年留在手臂上的傷，也是過了好幾年才恢復，至今還看得見淺色的痕跡。

所以美國能明白英國手臂上那個歷史更久遠的小小彈痕為何總不褪色，他們都有太多無法抹去的過往。

那些回想起來如同泛黃的羊皮紙憲章一樣的場景偶爾在電視和書本上閃現，偶爾在新聞和政治爭論中被反復提起，偶爾也會出現在他的夢境裡……全是從他們身上流淌過的歲月。

他腦海裡那個身軀纖細、在夕陽下笑容溫柔得像散發著聖光的英國少年不曾消失，大雨滂沱裡捂著臉哭泣的英國人也不會消失，那嗚咽著的嗓音偶爾會跟雨水的淅簌聲重疊著在耳邊響起。

美國也不覺得自己應該忘記，忘記也不會有所改變，反正無論如何他也不可能重寫自己過去毅然選擇的道路，但他卻可以改變未來。

也許今後的每個夏天，英國仍然會臉色蒼白、會突然吐血，做愛的時候會像是耗盡全身力氣一般。但這些症狀就像慣性，可以當作是時光留在比任何人都懷舊的古老國家身上的一個詛咒。

就讓我來改變那個詛咒吧。他這麼想。

美國是個徹頭徹尾的行動派和樂觀主義者，他對自己比誰都有信心。

房間裡的空調吹得他裸露的上身發涼，美國人趕緊把自己也裹進了被單裡頭，把瞇著眼像是快要睡著的年長國家緊緊地抱在懷裡，身體暫態就暖了。

他愜意地閉上眼睛哼著小調，在睡意襲來之前，他湊到英國人耳邊柔聲地訴說愛意：「換句話說，我愛你哦，亞瑟。」


	2. Chapter 2

２.

英國在美國的臂彎裡艱難地轉了個身，背脊貼住年輕國家的胸膛，混亂的思緒顯然沒有跟上總算冷靜下來的身體。

－

事實上從六月底收到大西洋彼岸的白頭海雕送來的「美利堅合眾國七月四日派對」的邀請函開始，他就一直處於惴惴不安的狀態中。

有太多值得他不安的事情了。

去年的冬天美國載著他去紐約的高線公園看《勝利之吻》的巨型壁畫，路燈下對他笑得溫暖；幾個月前他們稀裡糊塗地在電梯裡擁吻，美國在眾目睽睽之下提出約會——但被他逃掉了；一個月前美國認真地向他表白並得到他的回應於是兩人正式確認了關係……總之，他和美國相愛了。

然而每年的夏季病症也一如往常那樣準時地到來了。

簡直像是詛咒一樣，長達兩百多年的病症並沒有因為美國和他相愛就從此消失不見；當然也不能說他們的相愛對此毫無影響，至少今年的症狀沒有嚴重到需要臥床，他只是強打精神工作、回家後病懨懨地休養，他的三位兄長自覺地不跟他有任何交流——無論是出於不想沾染晦氣或是難得表現的體貼——再然後他還有體力登上飛往加拿大的航班，再一路南下來到美國。

英國對自己這種無法形容為好或是不好的身體狀況多少感覺到諷刺，但比起這個，他更擔心的是這次跟美國見面會不會出狀況。

從登上飛往華盛頓.D.C的航班開始他一路忐忑不已，他不確定這病症會不會導致他做出什麼有失外交禮儀和紳士顏面的舉動，、會不會因為情緒沮喪而口無遮攔說些傷人的話，以及……會不會因為這每年一次的「發病」而讓美國失望。為此他甚至利用頭等艙相對寬敞的私人空間訓練了好久該怎樣咳嗽才能讓吐血的痕跡不那麼明顯。

然而在杜拉斯機場迎來美國人的擁抱和笑臉的那一刻起，之前的這些顧慮就仿佛瞬間被拋回對流層去了。

美國人厚實的肩膀、溫熱的手掌，藍色眼睛下毫不掩飾的溫柔，比隔著大洋的電話裡傳來的一句「我很想你」真實一千倍。美國人在開車前往酒店的路上握緊他的手的那一刻，車窗外大道上的星條旗也在隨風招展……這一切都真實溫暖得讓他眼眶忍不住發熱。

周圍的一切彷佛都在反復證實：他和美國是真的相愛了。

英國當然明白美國那句「晚上一起在酒店住下」是什麼含義，明白美國沒有天真單純到只想跟他在五月花酒店吃個飯睡一覺睜開眼睛就是天亮。

在酒店的餐廳簡單地用餐後，英國還想過要不要在旁邊的酒吧裡買些酒壯膽，但這計畫顯然被美國識破，年輕國家一路拉著他直奔總統套房，然後推著他進了浴室。

英國不可能抗拒和美國發生肉體關係。不如說如果美國對他沒有這方面訴求的話，他才應該對他們「相愛」的狀態提出質疑。他只是需要更多消化情緒和整理思路的時間而已。

然而美國從來不是會給人太多時間的性格。

……

幸好、兩人的第一次性愛比英國預期的順利多了。

然而即便身體感到歡愉，但光是回想剛才經歷的一切依然讓他感到羞恥難當。

他居然和這個美國人做愛了。儘管是第一次結合，他卻因為美國青年的開拓而前後都高潮了，而在結束後對方還一改喜歡省事的作風耐心幫他清潔了身體。

一想到十幾分鐘前他們還那樣激烈地擁抱彼此，他們接吻、他在喘息而他忍不住呻吟，他們的身體緊緊相連……英國人只覺得這一晚、不、這一切都太不尋常了。

現在這樣和美國一起躺在床上的場景都顯得特別虛幻。

英國把臉埋進枕頭，這時美國覆蓋在他身上的手臂動了動，把他往懷里拉得更近些。

年長國家試探性地用手臂推了推後面的傢伙，沒其他動靜。英國心想剛才那個拉扯的動作大概只是本能反應吧，而這個念頭又讓他心裡忍不住一動。

幸好……幸好一切順利，七月四日即將到來的今晚，他既沒有吐血也沒有因為消耗太多體力而昏厥過去，甚至之前在飛機上反復發作的不適在今晚都沒有出現。

似乎從跟美國見面開始，連過往那種只想在封閉空間裡縮成一團、什麼都不去思考的奇怪念頭也一併萎縮了。

往年的七月他都過得不太平靜，有時是身體上的，有時是心境上的，大多時候則是身心俱疲。

美國獨立後他有大概五十個七月份躺在床上看窗外倫敦街頭的陰雨綿綿，咳出的血多到惶恐不已的小精靈們硬是施了安撫的魔法強迫他入睡。

美國獨立後的第一百個七月份聽說法國那青蛙混帳造了個巨大無比的雕像分批運到紐約港口，然後美國興高采烈地組裝起世界矚目的自由女神，那雕像舉著燈塔眺望曼哈頓島和整片大洋，而他只能讀著報紙上的新聞悵然若失。

在戰場上的七月份反倒是最平穩的。那些年他要麼光顧著在兩國盟軍轉移陣地的路上跟美國爭吵戰略佈局的分歧，要麼是被屢次空襲和食物配給制搞得遍體鱗傷又虛弱，以至於七月的病症混在其中都不明顯了。

到了美國獨立後的第二百個七月四日，他終於下定決心無論如何也要推翻之前一百年輸給多佛海峽對岸那臭鬍子的那份不甘心，相當誠懇地委託白禮堂鑄造廠做出位於費城的那口1751年「自由之鐘」的複刻版，然後咳著血跨越大洋也要給美利堅合眾國送上那份糅合了千思萬緒的禮物。

當那自由的鐘聲在雲霄哐當作響，美國青年在北美洲的藍天下揚起笑臉朝他道謝時，那天空和眼睛的光芒只讓英國覺得什麼都值得了。值得他寫下那張細節繁瑣的訂單要求，值得他和小精靈們氣喘吁吁地合力把金屬鐘運到大洋對岸來，值得他在盛大的宴會結束後悄悄抹眼淚還被歐洲一群煩人的國家嘲笑。

之後他在自己位於唐寧街10號的辦公室裡悄悄放了個迷你版的自由鐘，工作間隙抬頭看一眼，哪怕是七月到來也能比往常更順利地熬過——當然這些事他從來沒有告訴美國。

英國無法就那份禮物對美國的意義言之鑿鑿，但至少對他自己來說是很特別的。那份七月的禮物就像是一種自我和解，一份正式的妥協，提醒他是時候拋下不必要的回憶包袱，是時候告訴美國無論是外交場合或是內心深處，他都早就認可對方了。

回想起來，這樣的心情似乎比美國頻密的溫柔和示愛來得更早。

也許，也許從那個時候開始他就……淪陷了，陷入這比特殊關係更錯綜複雜的情感深淵裡了。

—

真是太傻了。英國飛快地擦了擦眼角。

身後環抱著他的就是這個既無比熟悉又些許陌生，曾讓他悲傷憤怒，讓他感慨和嫉妒，如今又讓他歡喜和惆悵的美國。

美國的電話和書信總是吵鬧又給人留太多餘地，他的每一次牽手和擁抱既強硬又溫情，大咧咧的明亮笑臉又像知曉一切，仿佛不許英國有一絲藏起來的心情似的。

英國人無可避免地被這樣的美國影響著。

若干年前的他還沉浸在不同形式的多愁善感裡，而此刻他就只想趁美國睡著時袒露心聲，說些溫存的話，也許有那麼一點點撒嬌的情緒包含在裡頭——

「你知道嗎，今年的玫瑰長勢很好……」英國人的聲音在安靜許久的房間響起顯得有些突兀，他下意識屏住了呼吸，又覺得美國大概不會因此醒來。

然而身後的青年突然「嘿咻」一下支起上身，把英國人嚇了一跳：「我以為……你已經睡著了。」

「哈？你難道在跟空氣對話？」美國人的反問讓英國瞬間噎住，只好悶悶地回答：「就是想說說話……」

美國靠到他的耳邊笑了起來：「玫瑰很棒哦，雖然我不太懂，不過很適合你。」破天荒地沒有調侃英國人是否又在和幻想出來的小精靈做些異常交流。

美國的聲音聽上去沒有不耐煩，英國總算放下心來：「今年有種玫瑰特別搶眼……從六月底開始就開滿半個庭院，橫跨過花園的籬笆，還攀爬到二樓的窗臺。」

「生長力特別旺盛的玫瑰？」

「嗯……這種玫瑰的花瓣通常是白色基底，以花蕊為中心會長出大片噴濺式的紅色紋理，連花朵的體積都比其他品種更大。 」

美國對這話題共鳴不多，但頗耐心地沒打斷英國人，在他說完後才簡單地評價：「哈哈，你真的很喜歡玫瑰。」說完在英國淩亂的鬢角上親了一下。

年長國家轉過頭看了他一眼，沒說話。

－

英國確實鍾情於玫瑰，種植和養育玫瑰是他迷戀園藝的原因之一。

對於他的這項興趣，小精靈們曾經惋惜地問，英國看到玫瑰枯萎不會感到傷心嗎？玫瑰會凋謝，不會像我們這樣能一直和你做伴。

英國邊給玫瑰植株除去雜草邊回答，不會傷心哦，只要細心照顧，玫瑰就會健康地生長，會長出美麗的花朵。

小精靈們追問，但是遇到惡劣的天氣，或者害蟲，該怎麼辦呢？玫瑰總是要枯萎的，你總是會傷心的啊。

曾有過很美的花朵在這花園盛開，那樣就很好了。英國是這麼回答小精靈的。

－

「剛才說的那種玫瑰……叫做‘七月四日’。」英國儘量保持語調平穩，話音結束時有一絲壓抑不住的顫抖，他於是選擇把臉再次埋進了枕頭。

房間裡只剩空調輕輕吹拂的聲響，過了好一會兒美國才說：「名字不錯。」聲音裡是笑意。

英國的眼眶有點發熱。

他是非常喜歡「七月四日」這種玫瑰的。

那花瓣上的紅色紋理如同噴濺的火山岩漿一般，熱情又氣勢洶洶，總讓他聯想到美國。這個影響力蔓延全球、比任何國家都獨特，蓬勃發展的進程如有神助的美國，這個讓老大國們心思複雜的美國——這個讓他為之難過、迷惑、憤怒、傷感、心動、鍾情……的男人。

到底為什麼會變成現在這樣呢。

他的七月份被塞進了越來越多跟美國人相關的回憶，就在今晚還寫下了這份親密。到底是他的情感也隨著這世界局勢一樣變得太快，又或是美國那不拘泥於過往的積極思考也傳染給了他。

根本就說不清楚。

英國決定放棄認真思考所謂的「緣由」了。這世界從來不是什麼事情都有緣由，跟美國相關的很多事更是沒有邏輯可言，全因為他的獨斷專橫和自作主張和噴發式的行動力而出現。

美國青年的上身湊過來趴到了英國人身上：「嗨，你在哭嗎？」

「我才沒有哭……倒是快被你壓扁了。」儘管知道美國有意識地控制了力道，那人的重量和自己下半身的隱隱作痛還是讓英國的臉憋得通紅，他轉過臉瞪向年輕國家，眼角忍不住泛起幾點淚光。

美國反倒露出了放心的表情，很配合地把身體往回挪了些：「那就好。」說完抬起手一下一下地撫著英國人的頭髮，指尖像滲著溫暖的愛意，讓年長國家忍不住鼻子發酸，眼神不自覺地柔軟下來。

這個……可惡的美國人。

「我想睡了。」英國小聲說。

「哦，」美國把被子往上拉，蓋住英國裸露在外的肩膀，手掌則在他的脖頸上來回摩挲，「我明天早上開車送你回大使館。」

「我可以乘計程車回去。」

「我可不想再被那位‘鐵娘子’教訓沒風度哦，已經被我家上司調侃好幾次了。」

「我家上司只不過是給‘池塘另一端’的盟國提出友善的建議而已。」

「你們英國人有時真是迂腐得像石頭一樣，」美國低頭啄了下英國的鼻子，「不過我喜歡。」他有力的臂膀包裹住年長國家的肩膀，兩人的頭髮和肌膚貼在一起時他閉上眼睛，哼了一小節《Fly me to the moon》。

英國人輕輕咳嗽了聲，喉嚨仍是不太舒服的感覺，卻不再像過去那樣會突然「哇」地一下吐出斑斑鮮血了。

他甚至有點懷疑喉嚨裡那些微的鐵銹味只是殘留的錯覺。

這真是一種非常奇怪的感覺。好像他過往每個夏天的掙扎就這樣被沖淡了。

夏天沒有什麼不對，每一年的夏天都沒有不對。

甚至每一個夏天，他都在經歷更好的體驗，在日漸模糊的記憶中留下更好的一頁。

他的夏天總有美國的身影，遠的近的，所有事情都跟美國有關。

對英國來說曾經的夏天是充斥鼻腔的硝煙氣味，陰雲和隨後到來的雨水讓他回想起跌坐在泥濘地裡的狼狽，每一回臥床仍會感到手臂上的傷痕似乎在隱隱作痛。再後來的夏天是不甘心，是矛盾的心思，是對無法真誠地道出祝福的自己的不滿和嫌惡。

而如今，他的夏天被填進了親吻、擁抱、人的體溫，還有含著溫柔和欲望的愛撫，抬起眼睛是那張爽朗的笑臉，天空一般澄藍的眼睛在夜色中依然清晰可辨。

他的夏天曾經是連接著痛苦和淚水的詛咒，在美國人再次一點點地佔據他的世界和生活和情感之後，如今剩下些時起時伏的疲乏和倦怠，還有偶然泛起的懷舊和眷戀，等不到夏天結束就會消逝。

也許是一場魔法……？

然而他的美國根本不懂魔法，從小時候野蠻兮兮地和龐大的野生動物為伍，到每次產業革命過後那鋼鐵熱流與成片的導彈與火箭在他身後鑄成高山，這傢伙自始自終都沒有相信過魔法。

所以這一切都不是魔法，更像是這個對此全然不知情的傢伙無意中觸發的一個長達兩百多年的詛咒，從過去到現在都只對英國生效。

曾經再多的孤獨都能獨自忍受，因為和你相遇而明白了更深的孤獨，卻又因為和你相愛而不再被這孤獨糾纏。

……名為「七月四日」的詛咒，在下一年夏天還會因為回憶的濃度太高而再次發作。

但他卻不再感到畏縮了。

－

「換句話說，我愛你哦，亞瑟。」

美利堅合眾國——他的阿爾弗雷德.F.鐘斯——借著歌詞如此哼唱。

英國也好，亞瑟.柯克蘭也好，在任何時候都沒有厭煩過夏天的詛咒。

今後更不可能厭煩了。

－Fin－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 這篇是《竊賊》→《囚徒》→《難民》這三篇的後續。主題是英國經久不退的七月病，還有米英珍貴的第一次性體驗（重要）雖然我寫的肉實在不怎麼好看，但還是想寫……
> 
> 2\. 《Fly me to the moon》是我很喜歡的一首米英曲。尤其是Rick Hale和Breea Guttery兩位的翻唱版本特別輕盈可愛。  
> 歌詞當然非常適合我愛的美國青年：  
> “Fly me to the moon   
> Let me play among the stars  
> And let me sing for ever more  
> You are all I long for  
> All I worship and adore  
> In other words: I love you”（換句話說，我愛你哦）
> 
> 3\. 題圖就是玫瑰品種的「七月四日」，長得很有衝擊力。
> 
> 4\. 「池塘另一端」(The other side of the pond)，英國和美國國民常用來形容對方國家的親昵說法（池塘=大西洋）
> 
> 5\. 七月四日是米英永恆的話題，但他們對此的想法全然不同；美國覺得自己能破解這份夏天的詛咒，英國則通過和解去擁抱這份詛咒……他們兩人珍愛彼此的方式和思路完全不同，但最終殊途同歸。擁抱英國人的雙臂就在美國人這裡。


End file.
